


Interruptions

by bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies



Series: Keith and the Blade of Marmora [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Being Walked In On, Comedy, F/M, M/M, Walking In On Someone, no explicit sexual content but implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies/pseuds/bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies
Summary: “It’s good to have you back, Krolia.”  Kolivan came up behind her in the Blade of Marmora’s lab.  She had changed out of her Imperial armor and back into her Marmora suit, the former having been shed like an itchy skin the moment she was back on the base.  Now, she was transferring all the data she had gathered during her undercover work and synchronizing it with their network.  Always working, Kolivan thought.  He was guilty of the same habit, though, so he could hardly fault her.  Just try to encourage her to take a break.He laid a hand on her shoulder, and she shot him a cold glare.  “You’re an idiot, Kolivan.”He arched an eyebrow, the lack of title not escaping his notice.  She didn’t often call him by his given name, not since he became the group’s leader.  “For?”(Kolivan and Krolia have a discussion that ends in much-needed stress relief.  Unfortunately, someone else stumbles upon them in the act)





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> From [Currently_Obsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Currently_Obsessed/pseuds/Currently_Obsessed)'s comment on another fic, about Krolia being worked into the series! I adore Krolia and would love to write more with her (please don't kill her off, VLD writers... T人T )

“It’s good to have you back, Krolia.”  Kolivan came up behind her in the Blade of Marmora’s lab.  She had changed out of her Imperial armor and back into her Marmora suit, the former having been shed like an itchy skin the moment she was back on the base.  Now, she was transferring all the data she had gathered during her undercover work and synchronizing it with their network.  Always working, Kolivan thought.  He was guilty of the same habit, though, so he could hardly fault her.  Just try to encourage her to take a break.

He laid a hand on her shoulder, and she shot him a cold glare.  “You’re an idiot, Kolivan.” 

He arched an eyebrow, the lack of title not escaping his notice.  She didn’t often call him by his given name, not since he became the group’s leader.  “For?”

She smacked a key to automate the computer process and turned to face him, one hand leaning on the countertop and the other on her hip.  At average height for a Galra, she was considerably shorter than him, but her eyes flashed dangerously and had always been able to pin him where he stood.  “You really thought a years-long mother-son reunion would best take place in the middle of a battle?  Did a weblum chew up your brain and spit it back into your skull?  You’re lucky one of us had the tactical sense not to discuss the matter until _after_ the battle was over; if I had been any less of a warrior, or Keith had been any more ready to believe there was a chance of coming across his _mother_ in space, or if either of us had been any more emotionally-inclined, the mission could have been seriously compromised.  More than it already was.” 

“I assumed you two would work well together.”  Kolivan said, hating that it sounded like an excuse.

Krolia threw a hand up in the air, frustrated.  “I’ve not seen him since he was a toddler!  There is absolutely no reason to believe we would automatically work well together in battle.  Shared blood does not cause teamwork.  And a battle on the ship of a war-mongering commander is no place for a family reunion.” 

Kolivan could see her point.  “I apologize.  My intentions were good, but perhaps my methods misguided.”  He studied her.  Arms crossed, frown deep, shoulders hunched.  “Something else is angering you.”  It was not like her to hold her tongue around her comrades.  She was always quick to speak her mind.

Her eyes flicked up to meet his again, cold and hard.  “It _angers_ me that I even found in him that battle at all; on a dangerous mission, in an intergalactic war, in _space_ , in _your uniform_!  Leaving him on Earth with his father was the hardest thing I’ve ever done, and it _hurt_ him – it hurt both of us – but I did it to keep him safe.  And you threw it all back in my face by inducting him and sending him to risk his life on missions!”  Her hand whipped through the air as though she could actually throw the words at him. 

“I don’t know how he ended up in space, but I assure you I had nothing to do with it.”  Kolivan pointed out, patient but clipped.  “As for his Trials, I had no idea he was your son.  There was no reason to assume he was Galra at all, until his – _your_ – blade awakened in his hand.  At the time, we merely saw him as an outsider with one of our blades, and we acted accordingly.  The events afterward unfolded by his own doing.” 

“You shouldn’t have let him join.”  Krolia told him.  “I have always fought so he wouldn’t have to.” 

“He joined of his own volition.”  Kolivan replied coldly.  “If you truly didn’t want him to join us, you should have told us you had a son that you wished to forbid from the group, and perhaps you should not have left him your knife that would lead him right to us.” 

Krolia sucked in a sharp breath, her eyes flashing dangerously.  Several moments passed in tense silence, then her brow furrowed and her gaze dropped.  “Perhaps… perhaps you’re right…” she said quietly. 

“Krolia.”  Kolivan drew her attention once more.  “I know you wanted to keep him safe.  But he is a fine young man with a strong sense of justice.  It is only natural for such individuals to be drawn to the fight to defend what they believe in.  You cannot keep him secluded on Earth any more than your parents could keep you secluded on your home planet.  Be proud of him, and stand by him the way you wanted someone to stand by you when you joined the Blade when you were his age.”  It was strange, in a way, that Kolivan had been around Keith as an adult more than Krolia had her own son.  From his time with both of them, it was obvious to Kolivan that the two were more alike than they might think. 

Some of the tension eased out of her shoulders as she turned his words over in her head.  “You’re right.”  She sighed.

Kolivan nodded, his usual frown smoothing out now that he could see her poor mood passing.  “I always am.” 

She snorted derisively and rolled her eyes.  “You absolutely are not.  I seem to recall a string of pranks from my initiate days that you said the old Leader would, quote, ‘never be able to pin on you’, and yet…”

“I haven’t the faintest memory of such things.”  Kolivan said.  “There were never any pranks whatsoever—"

“Ihsuruik- _tree sap_ in my _hair_ , Kolivan,” Krolia pointed to her hair.  “ _Four vargas_ to wash out.”

“It only took that long because you got distracted in the showers.”  Kolivan huffed.

“ _Distracted_?”  Krolia grabbed him by the front of his tunic.  “I’ll show you distracted…”  She pulled him down to kiss him hard on the mouth, Kolivan chuckling as he slid his hands around her trim waist.  She had joined only a few years after him, and they had fought alongside each other for many years, but her mission on Ranveig’s ship had been a long one and it had been a while since they had been together like this.  Likely a long time since she had been with anyone, with the way she devoted herself solely to her undercover work (the mission to Earth the only notable exception).

“Thace will have our heads if we break any of the equipment in here.”  Kolivan murmured as he moved his lips along her jaw and down to her neck, teeth grazing the mating mark there. 

She snorted.  “Thace, still the stickler for rules he always was.  Fine, then,” with that, she grabbed him by the arm and led him out of the room.  They didn’t get very far, though, before she stopped at the door of a supply closet that had seen many, many stolen moments between Blades (they weren’t really _supposed to_ , but it just sort of happened from time to time.  Many times over the years). 

No sooner had the door shut than Krolia had hopped up to perch on the countertop, pushing several bottles of cleaning products into the corner while she pulled Kolivan between her knees by his tunic.  “You’re still too tall…”  She muttered as she kissed him again, but it wasn’t much of a complaint. 

“You always did like to be the taller one,” Kolivan chuckled.  “I bet you liked that about your human from Earth.” 

“It was one of his many attractive points…” Krolia sighed and tipped her head back as he mouthed at her throat and reached between her legs. 

Suddenly the door burst open and light from the hallway flooded in, making both of them look toward the door.  Regris had just pushed open the door with the back of his shoulder, his hands occupied with holding up Keith who had his legs locked around the other Blade’s waist, kissing him with the fervor Kolivan had once had in his youth. 

It took the two younger Blades a moment to realize they weren’t alone, then Keith’s eyes widened and he pulled back to stare at them in abject horror.  “ _Mom_?!” 

“Keith.”  Krolia replied stiffly.  Kolivan at least thought it prudent to remove his hand from between her legs. 

“What the… what… how… fuck… _Jesus_ …” Keith sputtered, and Kolivan wondered if that statement was supposed to make any sense or if it was some sort of obscure Earthling dialect.

“...Who?”  Regris asked, confused by the unfamiliar name.  Keith ignored him, still staring at his mother and the Leader of the Blade of Marmora apparently on the verge of making out.

“Don’t have sex in supply closets.”  Krolia told him.  “You don’t know what sort of chemicals are lying around.”

“ _You’re having sex in a supply closet!_ ”  Keith bristled, face aflame. 

“We were about to.”  Kolivan pointed out.  “Clearly this one is occupied.  Amuse yourselves elsewhere.”

“Yes, Leader.”  Regris adjusted his grip on Keith and started to walk away. 

“Hold it.”  Krolia’s hand snapped out and caught the door, and she pointed sternly at Regris.  “If you do so much as even drop my son, or hurt him in any way, I assure you, I will cut off your tail and strangle you with it.” 

Regris shuddered.  “Duly noted.  Uh,” he saluted awkwardly to Kolivan, nodded to Krolia, and hurried away, Keith looking shell-shocked and like he had seen a ghost. 

Krolia kicked the door shut and locked it for good measure.  “Now, no more interruptions,” she pulled Kolivan closer.  “It’s been too long…”

**Author's Note:**

> (BONUS)  
> Regris, pouting: “I still don’t see why we had to _stop_...”  
>  Keith, lying face-down on the bed: “My soul has departed from my body. I am but an empty shell of the man I was an hour ago. I can never get up from this spot and face the world again.”  
>  ~~Regris: “ur mom’s hot u kno”~~
> 
> Mwahahaha, poor Keith XD  
> Please let me know if you liked it! I have a [ tumblr](http://gold-leeaf.tumblr.com/) and a [NSFW tumblr](https://bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies.tumblr.com/) if you want to see me scream about Voltron, or shoot me a request. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
